


Touching Not Recommend

by thelightintheattic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just glares and hopes people understand what he means, M/M, especially stiles, i am still learning how to tag, oblivious!Stiles, protective and jealous!Derek, protective derek is best derek, they dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightintheattic/pseuds/thelightintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Stiles hadn't noticed until Derek had started growling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Not Recommend

The first time it happened Stiles hadn't noticed until Derek had started growling, it was low and first, but gradually got louder till Stiles could barely hear himself think and that was saying something. When Stiles had glanced over to see what Derek was growling about he noticed that the alpha was glaring murderously at the hand that was resting on Stiles' shoulder. The hand belonged to a beta that was from a pack that was passing through Beacon Hills, the beta had been telling Stiles a joke and had clapped the spastic teenager on the shoulder and Derek looked like he wanted to rip the hand off of Stiles and break it six different times in ten different places.

Stiles hadn't been the only one to pick up on that, the beta let his hand slide off Stiles' shoulder and had taken several steps back. Stiles clenched his jaw in annoyance, he knew Derek didn't like the pack passing through, something about about territory and Derek was incredibly possessive, or that's what Stiles had understood when Scott had tried explaining it. But the beta was just trying to be friendly and Derek had no right to scare everyone off, especially when he hated Stiles just as much, Stiles thought that Derek would like Stiles hanging out with the other pack, after all, his time pestering Derek had lessened, but if anything, Derek had gotten even more moodier, if that was possible. Derek had taken to glaring whenever one of the other pack members even glanced at Stiles. The beta made an excuse about his alpha needing him and all but ran from Stiles. Stiles turned on Derek, glaring, but his glare wasn't even half as intimidating as the alpha's.

 

"What the hell was that?" Stiles demanded, his hands on his hips, if he wasn't irritated before he was now.

 

Derek, who had stopped growling as soon as the beta was out of sight, gave Stiles a look like he thought he was an idiot, (so, his default expression when looking at the teen.) before grunting and walking away. Stiles was about to call after him when Scott showed up and when Stiles turned back to where Derek was walking off to, the alpha was already gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time it happened Stiles had been talking animatedly to another beta from the new pack and had tripped over a tree root while walking through the woods with both Derek's pack as well as a few members of the other pack, they were on their way to a ghoul's lair, Beacon Hills had suddenly gotten an influx of ghouls and they were becoming a issue as there were so many of them that the dead weren't enough to keep them all fed and they had started going after the living.

 The alpha had suggested that Derek take a few of his pack members to help him, after Scott had talked him into it Derek had agreed and Stiles was there because he had threatened to go with or without the pack and Derek eyes had flashed red and he had growled out 'fine', kinda like how he was growling now, when the beta had caught Stiles to steady him, the beta immediately released Stiles and stepped as far away from him as he could when Derek's eyes flashed red. Scott and the rest of the pack were exchanging nervous look. Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles' arm and yanked him over to stand besides him. Stiles stumbled again and would've fallen if it wasn't for werewolf's death grip, once he was steady he ripped his arm out of Derek's grasp and glared at him, but Derek didn't even spare the teenager a glance, instead he kept growling at the beta who was looking down in a show of submission.

Stiles turned to Scott for an explanation, but Scott just sighed and muttered he was more dense than a brick, which confused Stiles, but he wasn't able to prod Scott to tell him what was going on, because Derek had finally stopped growling and had grabbed Stiles' elbow and was dragging him away from the beta.

 

* * *

 

The third time it had happened, Stiles had had enough. He was outside of the Hale house, the pack had stopped by to say goodbye and Stiles had pulled one of the pack members into a hug, a hug that had ended less than a second later because he was being yanked back and the beta shoved forward and away from the teenager and then Derek was standing in front of Stiles, snarling at the beta and looking moments from wolfing out and ripping the smaller male's throat out. Stiles flailed and shoved his way out from behind Derek and in between the two werewolves. 

"Woah! Derek! What the hell?" Stiles snapped, glaring at the alpha. 

Derek stopped snarling when he glanced at Stiles. 

"It's alright, Stiles, I'd better go, we're leaving now anyway." The beta said, but it seemed less directed at  the teen and more like a reassurance to Derek. The beta almost laid a hand on Stiles' shoulder, but quickly thought better of it when Derek shot him a death glare as well as a dangerously low growl that promised he wouldn't be leaving with that hand if he even touched the air around the spazy teen. The beta backed away and left the clearing along with the rest of the pack. 

Derek calmed down when the pack was gone, and had turned to go back into his house, but stopped when Stiles had grabbed the sleeve of his henley.

"What is going on?" Stiles asked, trying to sound stern, Derek didn't reply or even turn around. "Fine! If you don't want to tell me that's fine! But I am tired of you yanking me around and growling at everyone who gets close, so just cut it out!" Stiles ranted, his chest heaving.

Stiles could've sworn he saw Derek's shoulders droop, but that could've been his imagination, trying to convince himself that Derek felt the same way that Stiles felt about him, which was stupidly in love, but Derek couldn't be in love with

Stiles, or that's what the teenager told himself day in and day out.

"Fine." Derek snarled, yanking his sleeve out of Stiles' grasp. "If that's what you want." He added, before going back into the house and slamming the door shut behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles  didn't see Derek outside of pack meetings for weeks after the day that the alpha had shoved the beta away from him and when he did see him in pack meets it was awkward, uncomfortable even and Stiles always ended up leaving early, regardless of Scott's insistence that he stay, not to mention the whole pack was giving him looks that said he was a complete and utter moron and no one would explain no matter how much Stiles prodded, and quite frankly, it was driving him up the wall, but the worst part of it all was Derek, who had gone from always yanking Stiles to his side and growling at anyone who so much as breathed in Stiles' direction from 50 feet away to barely acknowledging the teenager's presence, and if that didn't hurt, Stiles didn't know what did, not to say he that he missed being pulled around like a rag doll and not being able to talk to anyone outside of the pack, but he missed the attention Derek had been giving him, it made him feel somewhat special, almost like his feelings were returned, but the cons outweighed the pros and Stiles had to put his foot down and as a result Derek had not only backed off, but was now ignoring him completely. 

 The day that Stiles finally understood what the looks and growling was about was nearly a month after the whole alpha/beta issue (as Stiles had taken to calling it.) when Stiles was picking up groceries at the store for dinner, he had just grabbed tomato sauce off the shelf when he heard someone slide up next to him, figuring he was blocking whoever it was, he turned to leave the isle, but found himself blocked by a tall man, with black hair that looked like gelled it back with the natural oil his hair contained, the man had a few hairs on his chin that Stiles was sure he was trying to pass off as a beard, his over all appearance could be described by one word: slimy. 

Stiles tried to step around the guy but the man just moved in front of him again, he didn't look much older than Stiles, but still old enough to look like he'd been a high school graduate for sometime now.

"Uh, excuse me." Stiles said, trying to get pass the guy again, but to no avail. 

"What's your rush? I just want to talk." The man said.

Stiles looked for a way to get around him. "look, I just want to get by." He replied, keeping his head down and hoping the man would step aside.

"Why are you being so rude? I'm just trying to talk to you." The guy huffed.

"And I'm not interested." Stiles shot back, looking up to glare at the stranger. "now let me by." Stiles could hear footsteps approaching from behind him and he hoped the creep would let him go now that they weren't alone in the isle anymore, and he moved to push pass the man, but the man grabbed his arm in a tight grip, Stiles attempted to get his arm free with a hard yank, but he didn't even need to try because seconds later the man was being shoved up against the shelves so hard that the back of his head recoiled from the metal with a painful crack, the creep let go of Stiles involuntarily and Stiles turned to see who had shoved the man and was met with sound of snarling. Derek had the lapels of the stranger's coat in his fists and was holding the man tight against the shelves.

"If you ever touch him again you will lose both your hands." Derek threatened, his eyes turning red and he looked seconds from wolfing out and ripping the man to shreds right there and then.  

 "Derek!" Stiles cried, dropping the basket he was carrying and laying a hand on Derek's arm, trying to pull him off the man. "Derek, stop!" Stiles demanded, noticing the loud crack had caught some of the shopper's attention and Stiles knew it was only minutes before one of the employees called the sheriff and reported the disturbance and Stiles didn't really want to explain this to his dad. 

Derek snarled at the man one last time before dropping him and grabbing Stiles' upper arm and all but dragged him from the store, once they were in the parking lot and half way to Derek's car, Stiles stopped walking and yanked his arm from Derek's grip. 

"What was that?!" Stiles asked. "You ignore me for a month and then suddenly you're back to growling and snarling at anyone who gets close like nothing happened?" He continued, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "Not that it wasn't welcome in that moment, that guy was a total creep, so thank you, but seriously? A month?" Stiles repeated. 

Derek growled and glared at the entrance of the store. "Get in the car." Derek order through gritted teeth.

"No!" Stiles snapped. "My jeep is right over there and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about." He stared at Derek, trying to will him to explain.

"Get. In. The. Car." Derek repeated, his voice just above a growl. 

"Not until you explain." Stiles answered. 

They glared at each other for what felt like years, before Stiles let out an aggravated noise and turned around, about to stalk off to his jeep and mutter about how lame Derek was the whole ride home when the werewolf's voice stopped him. 

"I don't like other people touching you." Derek's voice sounded strained, as if it physically pained him to confess. 

Stiles whirled back around to face Derek. "what?" He asked, shocked. "What are you talking about?" 

Derek clenched his jaw. "I don't like people touching you or looking at you or even being around you." He continued. 

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise and he froze as he tried to process what Derek had said and what it meant, after a moment he grinned widely. 

"You're jealous." Stiles accused. 

"No, I'm not." Derek retorted, narrowing his eyes.

 "You so are!" Stiles crowed, pointing at the alpha. "You're super, mega jealous! I can't believe this!" He added. "Everything makes sense now! I know the answers to the universe." 

Derek started growling again. "Will you shut up?" He snapped. "I am not jealous, there is nothing to be jealous of. Now get in the car." 

Stiles ignored him. "if you aren't jealous, then what is the whole 'I don't like people touching you'? like I'm some favorite toy you had as a kid." He rolled his eyes before stopping. Derek could almost hear the gears turning in the teenager's head as he analyzed every interaction with Derek over the last few months. "Oh my god." Stiles started. 

"Shut up." Derek snapped. 

"You aren't jealous." Stiles continued as if he didn't hear Derek.

"Stop talking." Derek ordered.

"You're possessive!" Stiles grinned, he took Derek's silence as confirmation. "I can't believe this!" Stiles continued to ramble. It wasn't the same as Derek saying he was in love with Stiles, but he was possessive and that meant he didn't straight up hate Stiles which he thought was all Derek felt for him.

"I don't hate you." Derek said, successfully cutting Stiles off mid sentence. Stiles blinked before realizing that he must've said that last part out loud.

"You sure? Because that's the vibe I've been getting." Stiles replied skeptically, raising an eyebrow. 

"then you're an idiot." Derek stated, approaching Stiles and taking his arm more gently than the last few month. Stiles failed indignantly.

"How? I have to try to decode the meanings of your face and you always look like you're brooding!" Stiles argued. "And the constant threats-and what are you doing?" He asked, when Derek leaned in closer to him.

"Trying to get you to shut up." Derek snapped before crushing his mouth against Stiles'. Stile froze up, trying to process what was happening, by the time he realized that this was real and not his overactive imagination, Derek was pulling away. Stiles panicked and grabbed onto the labels of Derek's leather jacket.

"Stiles?" Derek asked quietly. 

Stiles stared at Derek's chest, not daring to look up at his face in case this was a dream and eye contact would make it all disappear and Stiles would wake up to find himself in his bed alone and pining over the alpha. 

"I just-you-" Stiles swallowed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "this is really happening, right?" He said, so softly that if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have been able to hear it.  Derek reached down and tipped Stiles' head up by gently taking a hold of the human's jaw, Stiles found himself looking into the alpha's eyes. 

"Yes, this is happening." Derek confirmed, he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It can continue to happen if you want." 

Stiles' eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes!" He cried and then blushed at his eagerness.

Derek chuckled and Stiles blinked in surprise before grinning widely at the fact of being able to make Derek chuckle and in a moment of impulsion, he leaned up and kissed Derek hard, Derek wrapped his arms around stiles and pulled the teen flush against him and Stiles couldn't help but smile. Derek pulled back so there was only an inch of between them. 

"I mean it, no one touches you." Derek growled. Stiles only grinned wider and pressed his lips against Derek's again. 

Possessive Derek was something Stiles could totally get use to.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my second fic, so if i made any mistakes please let me know. Also as a side note, Derek's behavior in this fic is not okay, it's totally wrong, no one should have a say in who touches you or talks to you except for you. Anyway, thanks again for reading. 
> 
> My tumblr is the-light-in-the-attic.tumblr.com please stop by and chat and even drop me a pairing and a prompt and i will do my best to fill it. (given i know the pairing..)


End file.
